1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roofing panels. More particularly, this invention relates to interlocking side-by-side roofing panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The roof of a structure can be protected by a wide variety of roofing materials such as asphalt, slate, or metal. It is also known that the roof of a structure may be protected by a series of side-by-side interlocking roofing panels.
However, problems arise in trying to secure such panels to a roof so that they survive substantial wind conditions and the capillary action of water (and the problems it causes to the underlying roof structure). Other problems in the art include economically increasing the strength of the interlock while decreasing the amount of time and difficulty associated with installing such panels. This list is by no means exhaustive.
Some of the solutions suggested for solving these problems include: the use of tightly engaging seams (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,772); the use of slip plates (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,331) and clip connectors or clips (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,105 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,356); the use of sealants (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,250); and the use of novel geometries for defining the seam or interlock between two panels (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,166 (return bend recess) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,250 (double-wall skirt member)).
The present invention is effective in addressing the prior art problems disclosed above. In addition, it is effective in addressing a problem which has received little, if any, attention to date. Specifically, the panel disclosed herein is effective in providing a sound, integral, leak-resistant roofing structure over nonplanar roofs.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a roofing panel which is not only effective in covering well-constructed roofing structures but is effective in protecting non-planar surfaces.